Ever Dream
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Cuando la compañera es la soledad suele mostrar realidades dolorosas. Songfic correspondiente a la canción de Nightwish, Ever Dream. Yullen, Semi AU, spoiler tomo 22.


Hi!

Lo sé, lo sé. Sí, estoy viva. No, no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics. No es que haya dado prioridad a escribir este one-shot en vez de actualizar los que tengo publicados, esta calamidad la tengo escrita desde noviembre, pero no tenía tiempo de acomodarlo para subirlo y bueh aquí está.

Tengo una buena excusa: Me he mudado, todo se me ha complicado, no tengo internet. En fin, demasiadas cosas pero en verdad hago lo que puedo por actualizar. Capsule, por suerte lleva más de la mitad y tengo la idea muy clara, lo que no tengo es tiempo.

Bueno, dejémonos de excusas y vamos al presente. Esta es una de mis canciones preferidas de Nightwish y mientras la escuchaba la asocié a un punto en específico del manga y pff de ahí salió esta atrocidad ¿Magia? No lo sé, pero andaba en mis días emos.

No está descrita como acostumbro a escribir, de hecho no se parece en nada a mis otros fics es algo totalmente distinto a lo que puedan esperarse; sin embargo, espero que realmente puedan disfrutarlo.

**Advertencias(?)**

Errores que posiblemente se me haya escapado. No intento justificarme pero como mencioné anteriormente, está descrita de una forma totalmente distinta a la que acostumbro.

OoC. Lo de siempre, no soy Hoshino pero acá Allen es muy Emo. Ustedes lean y juzguen.

SemiAU Se centra en lo que no se esclareció de los tomos 22 y 23 en esos 3 meses que quedaron al aire y en los que una se imaginó muchas cosas.

**Disclaimer:**

D. Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son autoría de Hoshino katsura-sama

* * *

**Ever Dream**

Autor: Nightwish

_Un sueño, tal vez pudo pertenecerme…_

_La realidad dolorosa y delirante es lo único que queda._

_Todo lo que tuve y que siempre quise poseer, lo dejé ir…_

_Ahora es lo único que necesito y lo que más nunca tendré…_

_Obtuve felicidad en unos brazos que nunca me pertenecieron y ahora están lejos, muy lejos de aquí…_

_Sí, todo eso me falta, pero hay algo que siempre me pertenecerá. Mis creencias, mis anhelos y convicciones pero sobre todo mi sueño. __Serás mi Sueño Eterno…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need

Entwined in finding you one day

Noche oscura, profunda y tal vez un poco apacible. Solitaria, sobretodo solitaria e indudablemente dolorosa. No es que los grilletes que envolvían fríamente sus tobillos apretaran o dolieran, que las pesadas cadenas que le restaban movilidad le molestara o incluso los sellos y hechizos que rodeaban su brazo izquierdo le fatigara. Todo eso era nada para lo que realmente le pasaba. Aunque su situación fuese distinta en este momento, quizás tendría el mismo comportamiento ante la pena que llevaba consigo.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra las grisáceas baldosas de aquella fría, oscura y tétrica celda mientras elevaba la vista a una de las pocas ventanas que se encontraba en el lugar. Con las perlas opacadas en infelicidad pudo divisar parte de la luna, luna llena para ser exactos. Tan grande, tan brillante, majestuosa e imponente reposando despreocupada en la inmensidad de la noche. Contempló el astro sin emoción alguna a pesar de que llevaba días enteros oprimiendo fuertemente el deseo de desbordar su dolor en amargas lágrimas; sin embargo, estaba seguro que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo. Sentía su ser desquebrajarse de a poco y dolorosamente. Su mirada plateada e intensa; reconocida por ser vivaz y cautivadora, ahora sólo reflejaba cansancio y tristeza. Vació, un frío vacío era lo único que había aparte de un inmenso sufrimiento que le calaba el alma.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Quería sumergirse en un sueño profundo y despertar convenciéndose de que todo había sido una pesadilla, que aquellos brazos en los que incontables veces durmió le tomarían con fuerza indicándole silenciosamente que todo estaba bien; pero no, no era así. Cada vez que los párpados intentaban reposar sobre sus pupilas veía siempre las mismas escenas. Era dejado atrás. Reprimió fuertemente el flujo salado que se empeñaba en abandonar sus ojos, no tenía permitido llorar. Había tomado una decisión, la había aceptado o a eso se quería aferrar aceptando un destino lamentable plagado en soledad.

No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, su libertad no valía nada si a cambio de ella le otorgaba felicidad a dos personas, dos seres que llevaban una vida buscándose. Apretó con fuerza su puño libre. No estaba arrepentido; se lo repetía incesantemente, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso comprobar que siempre fue un simple sustituto. Aún así, no había reproche alguno para con él, no tenía ese derecho y jamás le expresó algo que fuese más allá de la lujuria con la que ambos se desfogaron innumerables ocasiones.

Era totalmente consciente que le había provocado en los posibles momentos de debilidad del mayor y este había caído en sus infantiles juegos, infantiles y hormonales en un principio. Se habían perdido el uno en la piel del otro, en los gestos y las caricias, ignorando completamente el límite de ambos cuerpos. Pasionales encuentros era lo único que definía su relación—si es que lo que compartían esos dos tendría que llamarse de alguna manera—, pero siempre quiso creer que había algo más. Era su nombre; es decir, su mote el que escuchaba entre jadeos de los labios orientales y a pesar de que sólo fue un auge lujurioso de dos cuerpos jóvenes y abundantes en vida, al tiempo se transformó en una absurda necesidad; una pecaminosa necesidad, pero le necesitaba y era lo único que importaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Alguna vez estuvo allí?, se preguntó con ironía. No podía evitar que su cabeza le interrogara constantemente al traerle las imágenes de ese secreto inmoral que compartían ambos exorcistas. Tantos momentos, tantos encuentros, tantas sensaciones; algo de eso, ¿fue suyo? Quiso creer que realmente se había ganado un lugar, que arriesgándose a perder todo podría ser digno de que esos pozos obscuros le observaran con intensidad.

_¿A quién mirabas en mí?_

Sabía que al principio complacía los deseos de su carne, que no había nada que le atase el uno al otro y por más que le doliera admitirlo, así lo quiso. Al menos anteriormente. Se acostumbró a su aroma, a sus labios hambrientos y desesperados, a su piel sobre la propia; pero sobre todo, a su calor. No se percató cuando ese insaciable deseo inicial pasó a segundo plano para dar paso a otras emociones que se negaba a experimentar. No podía, no debía.

_¿En quién pensabas mientras me acariciabas? _

Los encuentros se hacían cada vez más continuos y desenfrenados por parte del uno o del otro, arriesgándose en más de una oportunidad a ser descubiertos. Necesario, tan malditamente necesario como cualquier droga que nubla cualquier sentido y capacidad de raciocinio. Un mundo sadomasoquista y lujurioso en el que sus protagonistas eran los únicos capaces de entenderse sin mencionar palabras.

_Adicto, estaba adicto a tus besos, tu tacto, tu aroma, pero sobretodo a ti. __¿Alguna vez lo fui para ti?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ever felt away without me

My love, it lies so deep

Ever dream of me_  
_

Las palabras siempre sobraron o quizás nunca fueron necesarias. El lenguaje de la piel era más que suficiente o por lo menos eso creía de su parte y esperaba lo mismo de la otra, aunque viéndose en ese momento ya tenía en claro su respuesta. Una lágrima de impotencia resbaló por su mejilla, sólo una que le fue imposible reprimir.

Pocas veces en su vida se había arrepentido de hacer o no hacer algo; si acaso, lo contaría con una mano y le sobrarían dedos, pero ahora estaba arrepentido profundamente. Arrepentido de haber sido deshonesto consigo mismo y con el otro. Ahora caía en cuenta de su propio error, quizás el haberse sincerado no hubiera cambiado el resultado, pero sin duda pudiera cerrar sin remordimiento alguno este capítulo en su vida.

Lo amaba, con cada partícula de su ser, lo amaba. No volvería a negarlo ni siquiera por haberlo visto marchar con esa persona que tanto buscó y mucho menos después de regalarle por primera vez una sonrisa así. De ser posible y si se lo permitían, intentaría ser feliz, de conformarse con el hecho de por lo menos haberle otorgado la libertad que tanto había anhelado.

Aunque intentaba saciarse con pensamientos positivos y caminar, continuar con su promesa con la cabeza erguida a pesar de que las penurias le desquebrajaran el alma se reprochaba su maldita y absurda cobardía. Hace mucho que había comprendido y aceptado sus sentimientos con respecto al maldito bastardo, pero no se atrevió a compartirlos con él. Era sabido por todos en el cuartel que ellos eran los clérigos más tercos—especialmente él—, posiblemente su propio capricho le hizo retroceder o incluso su orgullo, el hecho es que decidió callar y darse carnalmente mientras pudiese recibir algo de eso a cambio.

Estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que el chirrido de la puerta que impedía su libertad captó su atención. Dirigió su mirada apagada hacia la misma más por inercia que por curiosidad de saber quien había ocupado hasta ahora el espacio que hasta hace unos momentos compartía con su soledad. Alzó la vista hasta posarla sobre las orbes doradas sin prestarle la mayor atención y sin un atice de emoción retomó la posición inicial ignorando por completo al recién llegado.

El rubio de trenza lo miró por unos instantes corroborando la absurda actitud que el menor tomaba. Él no se involucraba sentimentalmente a nada; lo vigilaba, ese era su trabajo pero era verdaderamente difícil mostrar indiferencia ante la visión que su protegido proyectaba. Allen Walker se estaba quebrando lentamente. Tras un silencio extrañamente doloroso—extraño porque Howard Link apreciaba el silencio—, recuperó la compostura a pesar de que sus facciones denotaran molestia, algo muy extraño para una persona tan inexpresiva como él.

¿Acaso no había sido el mismo exorcista peliblanco que prometió seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara?, ¿por qué se estaba aislando de esta manera? Inquirió al no entender el comportamiento del inglés. Era cierto que su posición en la orden para el momento no era la mejor y aunque le costara admitirlo, entendió completamente los motivos del menor. Él no hubiera sido tan valiente para hacer algo parecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Would you do it with me

Heal the scars and change the stars

Would you do it for me

Turn loose the heaven within_  
_

El camino se hacía escabroso y estrecho a medida que se internaba en aquel tupido bosque. Las ramas rasposas y filosas golpeaban su cuerpo dejando marcas por doquier mientras rasgaba las harapientas ropas que vestía. Corría desesperadamente, el olor a humedad invadía sus sentidos y poco después se mezcló con la pólvora. Pasó saliva con esfuerzo sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a ganar terreno en él _"¿Qué está pasando?"_, se preguntó con preocupación pero sin detenerse. Giró la vista hacia atrás observando el largo trayecto que acababan de recorrer mostrando un mueca de total terror y confusión ante la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Siguió su andar sin bajar el ritmo, el cansancio comenzaba a dar sus frutos al haber ingerido tan poco alimento los últimos días. Sus blancos cabellos ya un poco más largos comenzaban a adherirse a su frente y cuello a causa del sudor, mientras que su boca expulsaba vapor a causa de su agitada respiración.

Fijó la mirada al frente una vez más encontrándose con la ancha espalda del Noah que corría delante a un ritmo firme y confiado, diferente al de él ahora que sentía su fatiga alcanzar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Estaba escapando; absurdo, "_¿Por qué escapaba de su hogar?"_ no lo sabía, lo único que entendía era que el Noah del placer y del sueño le había salvado.

Se abrieron paso en una planicie en la cual se permitió reponer algo de oxigeno, inhaló del tan aclamado aire y dirigiéndose al moreno le interrogó sobre lo ocurrido. Las explosiones resonaban por todo el bosque alertándolo de que les seguían el paso y no sólo sus camaradas sino también la criatura de la que huía. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, su única familia. ¡Tenía que volver! No quería que la Orden tuviera más motivos para desconfiar de él.

Fue retenido nuevamente por Tyki quien le miraba reprobatoriamente. Él no era un Noah, no tenía motivos para ir con ellos, pero ¿las cosas podrían volver a ser iguales? En definitiva era alguien que sólo causaba problemas y si volvía le impedirían continuar su recorrido, su vida de exorcista. La dura realidad que le expresó el moreno con cada una de sus palabras le hizo retractarse de su idea de regresar y sin más le vio perderse en la penumbra de la noche.

—"No pares, sigue caminando"—Dirigió su mirada a la emisora de aquellas palabras—Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Neah le dejó a Mana.

Se vio solo después de contemplar como Road se desvanecía entre sus manos. El hombre que nunca le perteneció y ahora también, la promesa que había intentado cumplir por sobre todo, incluso él mismo. Su respiración se agitó de nuevo sintiendo el oxígeno faltarle cada vez más hasta hacerle hipar repetidas veces, sus ojos se humedecieron ante otra dura realidad. La persona que amaba nunca fue suya y esa promesa; su motivo de vida tampoco, lo era. Contempló la oscura noche con las manos aún extendidas dándose fuerzas para continuar su recorrido, ya no había marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos con resignación deteniendo cualquier rastro de llanto. Apretó los puños por breves instantes y tras unos segundos en los que logró repasar sus vivencias —tanto alegrías como penas—se arremolinaron fervientes en su interior haciendo renacer la llama de su convicción. Recuperó el aliento después de sentir esa sensación de alivio, su vida no había sido en vano, tenía hermosos recuerdos que pertenecían a Allen Walker.

Cerró los ojos a la par que recitaba mentalmente la nana que su padre le había enseñado y que tantos problemas le había traído haciendo aparecer la puerta luminosa perteneciente al Arca que controlaba dándole paso al joven exorcista que ese día desertaba de la Orden Oscura. Giró su vista platinada; cual brillo de luna llena, topándose con la torre que le había acobijado como hogar y sellando su convicción reanudó el paso hacia su invocación.

Una voz conocida detuvo su andar. Se volvió lentamente hasta encontrarse con las lágrimas que emanaban incesantemente de los zafiros de la exorcista. Le miró con nostalgia pero sin duda, de cualquier modo la quería como a una hermana y en definitiva ella había mostrado infinidades de veces quererle igual, sólo que ya no podría quedarse a su lado, no más…

La abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho dejando en ese contacto sus sentimientos sinceros y dándose fuerzas para tomar un camino sin retorno que tendría que recorrer solo. Sin titubeos y con una cálida despedida, se dirigió hasta la puerta resplandeciente, rompiéndola sin dejar rastro una vez la hubo cruzado.

Ese día decidió ser libre para seguir un camino forjado por sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'd take you away

Castaway on a lonely day

Bosom for a teary cheek

My song can but borrow your grace_  
_

Estuvo un tiempo vagando sin rumbo por diferentes lugares e incluso países, no tenía un destino y menos un sitio al cual regresar; lo único que le importaba era caminar, cumplir o por lo menos intentar cumplir una promesa arrebata. Palabras prestadas al fin y al cabo ¿había algo de malo con ello? Intentar usar cualquier cosa que le hablara de sí mismo para justificar su existencia o simplemente se aferraba a la idea de seguir el legado de Mana. De cualquier modo que lo expresara, sonaba autocompasivo, pero en ese punto ¿importaba?

¿Qué más tendría que descubrir que no le pertenecía? Sonrió con ironía mientras se escapaba del bullicio de aquel pueblo por entre las oscuras calles. Le sonrío a su golem que se posaba en sus hombros estrechándose contras sus mejillas frías por el próximo invierno, le acarició con ternura deteniendo su patética línea de pensamientos. De todos modos no hay mucho tiempo en una vida para detenerse a pensar cosas así.

Tras caminar sin un destino previamente pautado, se encontró en un acantilado que le daba una vista panorámica del mar ennegrecido por la profundidad de la noche. Sus orbes se pasearon por toda la oscura extensión hasta lo que su vista alcanzó como el supuesto horizonte se fundía con el cielo. La fresca brisa perfumada en sal, rodó algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás mientras entonaba una nostálgica canción en sus oídos, cerró los ojos para escuchar con atención sintiéndose abrazado por la corriente del viento y las hojas secas que trasportaba.

Terminó dejándose caer en la grama, su vista se perdió en la oscuridad sin observar nada en particular. Apretó las manos haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus palmas mientras seguía escuchando con atención los sonidos que le rodeaban, acompasando su respiración. La luna se alzó imponente develando su rostro ahora inexpresivo y en esa posición el aire le arrulló hasta que el cansancio de su agitada vida pudo más que él.

Un panorama se abrió frente al británico. Su rostro se contornó en una mueca de sorpresa mientras un sendero adornado en primavera se extendía descansando bajo sus pies, observó todo con suspicacia creyéndose falto de razón. Recorrió un poco el ensoñador paisaje percibiendo el aroma de las flores y frutas a su alrededor, detallando incluso el rocío que reposaba sobre estas llenándolas de vitalidad y a su vez, acariciando los vivaces pétalos con un sutil desliz. Estaba tan asombrado que tuvo que reponer la falta de oxígeno con una prolongada inhalación, se había olvidado de respirar ante tanta belleza.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, no podía dejarse atrapar. Decidió observar con mayor detenimiento todo a su alrededor. Tenía que ser un sueño y si no era así, estaba volviéndose loco. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo ante tal pensamiento a medida que se adentraba en las espesuras de los árboles. El paisaje que hasta hace unos instantes era hermoso, lucía cada vez más lúgubre a medida que avanzaba. Un olor a humedad y fango le obligó a atravesar su antebrazo por lo repentino del cambio y la neblina invadió el lugar. El aire se hacía más denso impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, pasó saliva nerviosamente mientras llevaba una mano al escote de su chaleco y siguió avanzando con pasos dudosos.

Detuvo abruptamente su andar haciendo crujir las ramas secas bajo sus botas, redujo su respiración al mínimo, expectante y en guardia ante lo que sea que se encontrara delante. Enfocó su vista lo más que pudo dando con la inconfundible figura de otro humano. Aún desconfiado de la otra presencia, se quedó estático hasta tener la certeza de que era seguro continuar. Sin embargo, al ver unos pétalos inconfundibles golpear su cuerpo a causa de la brisa que venía en dirección contraria, no pudo evitar sorprenderse hasta el límite. Dio un paso titubeante mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente, su garganta se secó súbitamente y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—"_¿Podría ser?"—_se preguntó con una vaga esperanza de estar en lo cierto. Se acercó un poco más mientras reunía valor para comprobar sus sospechas hasta que pudo divisar la cabellera negra batirse contra el viento.

Sus pálidos labios temblaron levemente al tiempo que sus lágrimas represadas deslizaron sin obstáculo alguno. Entreabrió la boca sin que de esta pudiera emitir sonido, un doloroso nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, sus piernas se tambalearon al punto de casi caer pero la incertidumbre le mantuvo en pie.

—Kanda…—le llamó.

La espesura y la poca visibilidad le impedían ver con mayor detalle, pero reconocería esa figura donde fuese, tenía la certeza de que era esa persona. Sus pies se movieron hacia adelante casi por voluntad propia y a los pocos segundos sin poder contener su emoción comenzó a correr. Ya más cerca, notó algo en lo que anteriormente no había reparado. Los movimientos del pelinegro eran inusualmente lentos, como si le implicara mucho esfuerzo avanzar, sus ropas no estaban en mejores condiciones ya que gran parte estaban totalmente rasgadas.

Aceleró el paso de manera frenética intentando alcanzarle inútilmente, una tenue luz de luna bailando sobre las ramas de los árboles hizo resaltar las ropas manchadas en carmesí; dos tonos de carmesí, uno vivo y otro opaco. La desesperación de no poder llegar al encuentro del otro, hizo que de su garganta se escaparan dolorosos gritos en intentos desesperados por atraer su atención, pero mientras más esfuerzo sumaba a su recorrido más lejano se le hacía esa figura que comenzaba a perderse entre las sombras.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que se reincorporaba y miraba a los lados. Se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos humedecidos y presionando fuertemente sus parpados no pudo soportarlo más. Las lágrimas salían sin detenerse y ya rindiéndose a su dolor se permitió llorar a todo lo que su aflicción le permitiese. Se apoyó con las manos en la grama fijando la mirada vacía y nublada hacia el horizonte.

¿Cuánto más estaría así?

Había intentado pasar la página y olvidarlo como algo que pasó y no volverá; pero sencillamente, no podía. La herida seguía ahí recordándole lo mucho que le amaba y lo que aún era capaz de hacer por él. Dejó de intentar olvidarle y conformarse, vivir de esos buenos recuerdos hasta que su herida cicatrizara. _Patético, _consolarse con los viejos momentos era tan patético…

—Kanda…—le llamó en tono inaudible— ¡Eres un idiota!—gritó a pesar de que sólo el mar le acompañaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need_  
_

Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me_  
_

My love, it lies so deep _  
_

Ever dream of me

¿Dónde estarás?, ¿Cómo estarás? Ese era su dilema de todos los días, preguntarse por aquel hombre, buscarlo con la mirada en todos los rincones, en todas las personas. Manteniendo una inútil esperanza de verle de lejos, comprobar que estaba bien y retirarse sin ser notado. ¿Acaso podría? Sonrió con pesadez recorriendo las callejuelas.

Vio su reflejo en uno de los vitrales de una tienda y tras acomodar sus cabellos con aire ausente reanudó la caminata. Más de dos meses habían pasado desde que había abandonado la sede religiosa. Al principio tuvo muchos problemas, vio muchas personas extrañas en los pueblos aledaños por lo que le fue difícil moverse con facilidad pero al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ya no reparaban mucho en él.

Suspiró con alivio. Eso era algo menos de que preocuparse ahora que se habían sumado otra clase de problemas. Sus sueños se habían tornado extraños, pensamientos confusos que no recordaba que le pertenecieran, de hecho ni siquiera parecía ser él. La sensación de sentirse ahogado le invadía todas las noches o por lo menos aquellas que el cansancio le abatía. Cada vez pasaba con más frecuencia, sentía que poco a poco le hundían en un abismo sintiéndose aprisionado en lo más profundo de su ser, presenciando un escenario al cual no pertenecía y sin poder hacer nada. Una época totalmente distinta y la canción…

Eso fue lo único que reconoció.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se palmeó con energía las mejillas sonrojadas. Tenía mucho por hacer para buscarse el sustento. Siguió recorriendo aquellas calles sin interés aparente, sin buscar nada en específico, sabía de antemano que lo que necesitaba saber no se encontraba allí. Nunca perdería esa costumbre de buscar a ese malnacido a donde quiera que fuera, le daba hasta las altas horas de la noche deambulando, persiguiendo con la mirada a cualquiera de aspecto oriental sintiendo sus esperanzas desquebrajarse con cada decepción.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para convencerse de su realidad? No, él estaba convencido de que no cabía posibilidad de reencontrarse con ese personaje pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender, terminaba buscándole sin darse cuenta. Su espíritu se negaba a aceptar ese hecho, el que el otro ya no estuviera en ese mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Come out, come out wherever you are

So lost in your sea

Give in, give in for my touch

For my taste for my lust

Se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama de la humilde habitación que había alquilado. Sus músculos tensos por el cansancio se contraían en pálpitos molestos y dolorosos. Intentó relajarse para descansar teniendo temor al cerrar los ojos. No quería ver esos extraños sueños que le hacían sentirse cada vez más ajeno a su propio cuerpo. Resopló e hizo una mueca infantil colocándose de lado. No tenía que temerle a nada, indiferentemente de lo que dijera el resto del mundo, él seguiría siendo Allen Walker.

Sus facciones se suavizaron en una expresión triste al recordar lo que hacía hasta hace unos pocos minutos. El buscar al pelinegro se había hecho un hábito difícil de erradicar, estaba consumiendo sus energías en buscar una prueba del bienestar del otro que en su propia supervivencia. Se removió de nuevo maldiciendo entre dientes.

Se sentía sumergido en un espiral directo a la locura y por más que el tiempo pasara la ansiedad en su interior se negaba a mermar. Suspiró apretando contra su cuerpo la almohada hundiendo la nariz en ella, convenciéndose, consolándose, aliviando su soledad, imaginando un cuerpo entre sus brazos que quizás más nunca vería.

Antes de experimentar los deseos carnales no había sentido algo más que una simple curiosidad pero nunca creyó que llegase necesitar del tacto de alguien e incluso de su aroma. Su cuerpo desbordaba emociones tan desesperantes que le eran difíciles contener y los recuerdos le hacían reavivar las sensaciones experimentadas en su piel como si el otro lo hubiera marcado permanentemente.

Lo llamó en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con sutileza. Acarició sus labios con la mano derecha, recordando, reviviendo aquellos fervientes momentos que aún le hacían aguardar una patética esperanza. En muchas oportunidades, intentó convencerse de la muerte de su ex amante pero algo en su interior se negaba a creerlo o simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Your beauty cascaded on me

In this white night fantasy

Se recostó hundiéndose en la suavidad de las sábanas que contorneaban su menuda figura, el brillo de sus acuosos ojos resaltaba con la luz de la luna que cruzaba tenuemente el vitral. Quería llorar, hundirse en un clamor desesperado y expulsar la represión de su alma pero no, no podía permitirse tal lujo. No ahora.

Las blancas sábanas se mezclaron con el azabache profundo, un negro que más que opacarse brillaba místicamente con débil luz que los arrullaba. Un cuerpo posándose sobre el del albino, juntándose en perfecta sincronía. Allen alzó la mano derecha entrelazando sus dedos en aquella cabellera llevándolos hasta su nariz. Era él, era ese aroma el que reconocía como suyo. Besó los cabellos entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sutilmente por sus mejillas sintiendo el peso contrario en la cama recargarse más sobre sí.

Los labios se deslizaron por todo el contorno de su rostro iniciando desde su pentagrama hasta sus párpados que se negaban a mantenerse cerrados queriéndose grabar la expresión profunda del asiático que le llenaba de caricias tan sutiles cómo si quisiera evitar que se rompiese. Y en efecto, estaba por romperse; estaba llegando al límite de su ansiedad, no quería aceptar eso como una irrealidad provocada por su desesperación. Quería ser quién se entregara al otro para que avanzara de una vez, pero su cuerpo sencillamente no respondía, sólo se limitaba a recibir el calor que Kanda le proporcionaba

El flujo de sus lágrimas no hizo más que aumentar cuando sintió aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado sobre los suyos. Tembloroso, permitió el paso del otro más que por nervios era por la angustia de volver a experimentar eso como hace un tiempo atrás.

La mano del oriental acarició su mejilla limpiándola de cualquier rastro de dolor más sin embargo no podía evitar que nuevas gotas siguieran humedeciendo su rostro. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente emanando calor con el paso de aquellas hábiles manos explorando su piel. Se lo permitió como tantas veces anteriormente le había permitido muchas cosas más de las que cualquiera se avergonzaría de tan siquiera pensar; pero a él, le llenaban de orgullo.

En sus pensamientos Kanda seguiría siendo de él y sólo de Allen Walker. El primero y el único…

Un quejido de protesta abandonó sus labios por la repentina separación. Entreabrió los ojos nublados por su llanto divisando al otro hombre, confundido, aterrado de perderle de vista.

—Kanda…—le llamó anhelando que el otro no se separara más mientras estiraba sus dedos intentando alcanzar su rostro.

El mayor fue más rápido y besó su mano, la mano de su inocencia. Allen cayendo en cuenta de su situación intentó apartarla sabiendo que al otro le asqueaba tener contacto con esa extremidad de su cuerpo, más una fuerza que ejercía sobre la misma le impidió realizar esa acción. Ladeó el rostro sin atreverse a mirarlo, lo que menos deseaba era otro rechazo por culpa del aspecto de su mano a pesar de que ahora no era tan horroroso como en un principio.

Cerró un ojo al tiempo que dejó ir otro leve quejido de dolor. Miró con confusión al japonés quién lamía levemente la superficie de la mano mordida al tiempo que la cortina de cabellos negros lo cubrió por completo. Sin dejar ir su mano el otro besó su frente con una delicadeza que jamás creyó sentir, para luego descender hasta su oído. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose al contacto que tanto había extrañado cuando aquella cálida respiración le golpeó erizándole la piel.

—Moyashi…

Tan sólo escuchar de nuevo ese sobrenombre que en un principio tanto había odiado le hizo suspirar llenándose de un calor que le quemó el cuerpo, su temperatura subía peligrosamente y su respiración y otras partes de su cuerpo lo delataban. Abrió la boca dando un par de bocanadas de aire sintiendo sus pulmones arder con cada inhalación mientras se apegaba al otro cuerpo adueñándose de su aroma.

—Tócame—le pidió el japonés—. Pero hazlo con la mano de tu inocencia.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso era una petición inesperada—aunque parecía más una orden—.

Kanda jamás le había pedido algo así pero sin duda le hubiera agradado mucho hacerlo. Pasó saliva y tras un leve asentimiento deslizó su mano de entre los dedos del samurái para llevarlos a su espalda delineando la perfecta forma del mayor.

El asiático llevó su pierna entre las dos de menor y se acomodó aún mas apegándose. Las respiraciones se entremezclaban y en un punto de ese encuentro improvisado por el destino compadecido de sus desgracias le concedió como capricho, se marcaron en otro beso prolongado que ninguno de los dos se sintió capaz de romper. Transmitiéndose todo en ese contacto. Sin separarse unieron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever felt away with me

Just once that all I need_  
_

Entwined in finding you one day_  
_

Despertó sintiendo la cálida mañana abrazarle. Respiró a profundidad y esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica dirigió su mirada a la mano de su inocencia. A pesar de que todo había sido un sueño sintió la calidez de las caricias como si lo hubiera experimentado en carne propia. Se sonrojó fuertemente enterrando su rostro en la almohada humedecida. Hacía tanto que no tenía un buen sueño y ese día se sentía capaz de afrontar los obstáculos.

Se incorporó con lentitud secando con el dorso de su mano el rastro de aquellas lágrimas derramadas en esa hermosa fantasía. Aunque la tristeza se implantaba en su interior, su cara resplandecía en tranquilidad con el brillo matutino. Sonrió a su reflejo en el vitral y comenzó los preparativos. Definitivamente sentía que al fin tendría un buen día después de mucho tiempo.

Una vez realizado el aseo comenzó a prepararse para su presentación. Había conseguido un buen sitio donde se aglomeraban muchos turistas, una plaza cerca de la estación de trenes. Siempre había nuevos clientes por lo que sus presentaciones eran novedad para distintos tipos de personas. Más sin embargo, sabía que pronto debería moverse, en su condición no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en ningún lugar.

La preocupación se apoderó de su rostro mientras volvía la vista a la mano izquierda. Esa presencia la sentía cada vez más cerca. Tendría que esforzarse para conseguir los gastos de su próximo viaje. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, luego se ocuparía de esos detalles.

Se encaminó al espejo de la habitación disponiendo en una mesa cercana lo necesario para prepararse. Mientras aplicaba el maquillaje las imágenes de su último sueño se hicieron presentes haciéndole ruborizarse furiosamente. Si el oriental le hubiera dirigido alguno de sus acostumbrados encuentros en la orden y fuera de ésta, definitivamente hubiera sido algo similar a lo que soñó.

— ¡Arg!—gritó molesto consigo mismo— ¡Por andar pensando de nuevo en ese idiota lo he arruinado todo!—exclamó mientras removía el maquillaje.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué tan masoquista podía llegar a ser? Hace más de tres meses que no sabía nada del personaje en cuestión ¿y seguía preguntándose por los sentimientos del otro? Era patéticamente absurdo pensar en cosas que no sólo habían quedado en el pasado si no que también, ya estaban muy claras.

Sí, tenía en claro que nunca fue correspondido con el mismo fervor; pero aún así, anhelaba apoderarse de un vano pensamiento en que los implicara a ambos. En un efímero recuerdo proyectado por sus necesidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever felt away without me_  
_

My love, it lies so deep_  
_

Ever dream of me_  
_

El día parecía ser prometedor. Había una gran cantidad extranjeros en la plaza y podría llevarse muy buen dinero si hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Saludó haciendo una reverencia teatral y encaminándose al centro de la plaza regaló una flor a una niña que emocionada atraía la atención de sus padres para acercarse al espectáculo. La expectativa no se hizo esperar para las personas que se acercaban a ver al sujeto con el llamativo traje. Sonrió ampliamente o esa era lo que transmitía su extravagante maquillaje.

Entre trucos y pelotas pasaron un par de horas en las cuales el golem dorado se encargaba de recoger los itinerarios. Aplausos iban y venían, las risas no se hacían esperar mientras que las personas admiraban su acto. De vez en cuando interactuaba con el público directamente para hacer más amena la presentación ganándose el carisma de los presentes.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?—escuchó que preguntó alguien.

Sonrió volviéndose al sujeto con la intención de incluirlo en su presentación congelándose del miedo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. El sudor frío comenzó a rodar por sus sienes, la taquicardia retumbaba haciéndole parecer todo lo demás distante. ¡No podía ser! De todas las personas, ¿Por qué se topaba con alguien tan cercano?

— ¡Ah! Sí, no se preocupe—contestó el peli castaño reacomodando sus lentes sobre su tabique—. Sólo se me había caído algo pero ya lo recuperé. ¡Oh! ¡Un payaso!

¿Qué hacía el científico en ese lugar?, se preguntó el peliblanco con los nervios a flor de piel intentando no cometer ningún error que le costara el resto de su presentación y peor aún que el otro le reconociera. Hizo un gesto divertido y se despojó del gorro extendiéndoselo al recién llegado.

— ¡Ah! ¿Dinero?—preguntó Johnny—Déjeme buscar…

Se dirigió de nuevo al centro de su escenario improvisado y comenzó a hacer maromas sobre una pelota. El público seguía expectante y emocionado por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo reanudar el curso de su acto. Claro que no esperaba que el científico diera semejante berrido atrayendo la atención de quién menos esperaba.

— ¡Idiota!—gritó el exorcista de aspecto oriental— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que su rostro era invadido por tonos carmesís y su corazón palpitaba con mucha más fuerza haciéndole perder el hilo de lo que hacía. ¡Estaba vivo!, se veía bien, aunque no le quedaba del todo claro que portara el uniforme del cuartel. Sonrió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Con eso podría seguir adelante, ensanchó su sonrisa y tomó algunos instrumentos haciendo malabares, el público exclamó con sorpresa ante la energía renovada con la que realizaba cada unos de sus trucos.

—"_Váyanse…"—_Pensó en inglés a pesar de que su cuerpo clamaba por lanzarse a los brazos de su ex amante.

— ¡Kanda!—gritó Johnny—¡Todo el dinero ha desaparecido!

— ¡¿Qué?!—gruñó el pelinegro.

Allen observaba todo de reojo. Sonrió aliviado por ver al oriental en buenas condiciones, sabía perfectamente que su rostro se encontraba ruborizado, pero dudaba que con el maquillaje eso se notara. Su vista plateada y cargada en emoción se posó sobre la imponente presencia del samurái, quería detallarlo antes de decirle adiós.

— ¡Tsk! Ese maldito Moyashi—resopló el exorcista— ¡Cuando lo encuentre se va a enterar!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al punto de casi perder el equilibrio de la pelota. Era su apodo, si hubiera estado en otra situación hubiera saltado encima para reclamarle por su falta de educación, pero hacía tanto que no le escuchaba llamarle que se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Ensanchó su sonrisa mientras improvisaba más malabares al público y recogía alguna que otra moneda. Repentinamente, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la espalda. ¿Por qué Kanda le estaba viendo tan atentamente? Pasó saliva con nerviosismo fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de que prácticamente le apuñalaban con la mirada.

El piso bajo sus pies tembló como su hubiera suspirado y tras unos segundos, el suelo se abrió dando paso a un Akuma que le tragó de un solo bocado. Maldijo sonoramente desde las entrañas de la criatura que no dejaba de llamarlo Noah. Él era un exorcista, no un noah, su sangre hirvió en molestia. Cerró los ojos mientras invocaba a su inocencia, ya no podía seguir escapando. Sin mucho preámbulo, empuñó su gran espada dividiendo al demonio para hacerse camino al exterior.

La capa blanca y destello de la máscara plateada resaltó en el charco de sangre que el reciente encuentro había provocado. Descendió lentamente volviendo sus listones a su tamaño original ante la mirada atónita de Kanda que no quitaba sus obsidianas de él. Pasó saliva disimuladamente.

Se vieron profundamente durante unos segundos. Nunca antes lo había visto tan aturdido, cómo si no se creyese lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. El japonés se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido hasta su encuentro; no sabía qué decirle, tenía tantas preguntas de las cuales no estaba seguro si quería oír la respuesta y el miedo a la confrontación le impulsó a huir miserablemente.

Se quejó de dolor sintiéndose aturdido por el golpe recibido y cuando hubo enfocado con normalidad, lo primero que se encontró fue al azabache sobre él. El nudo volvió a su garganta, no estaba preparado para terminar de enfrentar su realidad. Desvió la mirada intentando endurecer sus facciones, no quería lucir aún más patético.

—Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, inútil.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras. Lo había buscado, como él buscaba también lo había hecho. Sus orbes se humedecieron irremediablemente dando paso a un llanto descontrolado; pero a diferencia de los anteriores, era de felicidad.

_Kanda, definitivamente había soñado con él..._

* * *

¡Yey! Llegamos al final de esta locura de última hora.

Agradezco a las constantes motivaciones de Sakura-chan y a mi amiga Elenita por sus constantes acosos. Nenas, este fic es dedicado totalmente a ustedes que sé que les gusta Nightwish tanto como a mí. Las amo.

Comentarios, críticas y cualquier otra observación ya saben donde colocarlas.

Matta Nee~~


End file.
